


Good Night, Sweet Dreams

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Violence, ErenxAnnie - Freeform, ErenxOthers, F/M, Fortune Hunters, Love to money, M/M, Pain, Suicide, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, liars, traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Can you have everything in life? No matter how much money you have, there are some things that are priceless, it will be a hard lesson for Eren and Levi to learn. Sometimes quitting in time is the best choice. Perhaps keeping quiet in time can save a life.AU/Tragic Ending/Sad/Angst/Ereri/Leve ErenxAnnie/Feels/Death
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Other(s), Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Good Night, Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, Luna de Acero reporting. I'm preparing updates, but I had to get this off my chest, sorry, sad story, sad ending. Please forgive the mistakes.  
> ________________________________________  
> Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me, they belong to the great Isayama Hajime.  
> Warnings: All, sad, angst, death, pain, you know, you've been warned!

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"The origin of all evils is greed."_ **

**_André Maurois_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

He typed on his machine to send the last email of the day. He took off his glasses, a slight sting between his eyebrows causing him to rub a little. He let out a sigh and looked at the time. Eleven thirty at night. Too late. He got up and had to adjust his pants, they were already getting loose. He grunted at that, so much work was eating him up. But hey, there were bills to pay.

He left his office, heading for the dining room. It was already dark. The domestic help had left hours ago and although he would have really preferred to go to sleep, knowing that insomnia was attacking him again, he went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to take a pill to help him.

The effect do not appear until after the first hour, so he went to the balcony. He had an unbeatable view of the city. He lived on the tenth floor, in one of the most luxurious buildings in the capital. He had at his disposal 300 square meters, with a ceiling 3 meters high. The residence had four bedrooms, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, one for visitors, two en suite and one with jacuzzi, a living room with a twenty meter long balcony, central heating, as well as air conditioning. High”tech appliances abounded everywhere. During the day there were three people who were in charge of keeping everything spotless and sparkling.

Levi smoked a cigarette, a habit, just one in the evenings, before the pill knocked him out completely. It was in those moments that he felt like the loneliest person on the planet. He had a lot of money, though that meant a lot of responsibilities. He was in charge of buying and selling shares in the stock market, thanks to his high IQ and a huge instinct for business, he could afford a life full of luxuries, but quite empty to an emotional level.

He hugged himself, the wind was a bit chilly and ruffled his hair. Lately he lived busy, because his constant depression plagued him, so he sought to fill almost every gap in his time with work, what you would call a workoholic.

The only living relative was his mother, whom he had not seen for years. She would sporadically call him to ask for money, Levi would rather fill her account than see her in person, so he agreed without complaint. He was no fool, he knew that most people who offered him a smile came at a price, his faith in humanity was quite low.

And in those moments he was attacked by those three words that haunted him even in his dreams. Like a tattoo made with red”hot iron on his skin, they kept hurting, cutting, hurting.

**"No one could love you, if you had no money"**

His mother had told him that several times, and maybe he had believed them a little. Levi could be brilliant at many things, a statistical genius, a commercial eminence, but he had too high a wall when it came to emotions. His countenance was exactly the same whether he was happy or sad. He had trouble empathizing, interpreting the emotions of the people around him and responding to those stimuli. It was as if he was born into the wrong world, that's how he felt.

He went to therapy, he still do it. But he never felt he could get out of that depressive pit that drained him into the darkest. He started to blink slower, so he decided to go in and go to sleep finally.He went to therapy, he still did. But he never felt he could get out of that depressive pit that drained him into the darkest. He started to blink slower, so he decided to go in and go to sleep finally.

…………………………..

He rubbed his hair in annoyance. He tossed the cell phone to the side and lay back looking up at the ceiling. His last conquest had ended badly. No way, he would have to find someone soon because his bank account was on its last legs.

He got up to get a bottle of cold water, he was tired, he had worked out the last two hours. He couldn't neglect his appearance. He sighed and looked for that contact on the cellphone. Mirella. A rich old woman who always accepted his proposals and showered him with gifts, it was really the last resort, because it was really hard for him to fuck the woman, mostly because the lady had a persistent fetish for sticking things up in his ass. But no way, it was either that or go back to destitution.

He made up his mind and wrote to her, a few minutes later he received her reply. While he was drinking and looking for what was interesting on TV, his cell phone started ringing. It was Jean. He answered it right away.

“Hey, what's up, bro?“ —said the agitated young man. I got a good tip.

“Say it.”

“Tomorrow there's a dinner at the Black Mirage. You know, ´that kind of celebration´, I can bring three, you want to sign up?”

“Of course.”

“Don't forget the commission, titan. You made a fool of yourself last time, if you do it again I won't summon you next.”

“Yes, yes, I won't, but only if I catch something. Your summons have been pretty lame lately.”

“It's not my fault you've lost your touch. You're getting old, Eren. You should think about settling down, you know you can do it.”

“There are no good prospects, and don't call me ´old´, you're my age too.”

“But unlike you, I'm getting married.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“Ha, ha, ha, I know, envy me. I'm getting married in two months, but as you can see, I'm still helping friends.”

“In exchange for commissions.”

“You'd rather do it alone?”

“No. Well, anyway, congratulations, horseface.”

“Thanks, loser. Be nice, this fishing is the good kind, I know what I'm saying. See you on the avenue, I'll pick you up at nine, be on time.”

“´Kay. Bye.”

He sighed, went to the bathroom and arranged everything to shave, wax and get ready. Tomorrow he would have to shine. He looked at himself in the mirror, it was beautiful everywhere you looked.

“Tomorrow we're going to get a new benefactor, sweetie," he said confidently to himself.

At the appointed time he was waiting for Jean. In an impeccable black couture suit with a white shirt. He could have taken a chance, but it was better to play it safe.

The red Ferrari made its appearance. Jean came with Marco, Reiner and Flock. All dressed for the occasion. They went up, greeted each other and chatted affably until they reached the imposing building. They went up the elevator, after showing the invitations at the reception desk, to the fortieth floor, straight to the Rouge room, where a high”born meeting was being held.

They were all attractive boys, who were dedicated to "fishing" people for money, living at their expense in exchange for warm companionship, and sometimes sex. They played in the big leagues, everyone knew they had the charm to do it.

The hall was huge, there were at least four hundred guests. The scent of money was in the air. From the clothes, the manners, the expensive accessories. Everything.

Shortly after arriving, they dimmed the lights to start a speech. Apparently it was a tribute dinner for certain companies that wanted to entertain their wealthiest partners. One of the hosts gave a brief speech, followed by a series of presentations by representatives of the companies.

The young people split up and went their separate ways. Eren sat at one of the bars and ordered himself a drink while curiously observing a man sitting alone at the opposite end. He was serious, didn't seem interested in speeches, just boredly sipping an expensive whiskey. It was as if he was oblivious to everything that was going on around him. Eren watched him for a few minutes. His skin was quite white, from his features he seemed to have Japanese ancestry, or something similar, although he had western features as well. He didn't have mannered movements, but he could almost risk saying he was gay, because of his neatness, because he had just refused a woman's invitation, and that "untouchable" atmosphere. With an expert eye, he could almost scan him completely. His cell phone, his gold and shiny cufflinks, his exclusive attire, his deal, no doubt he must have been swimming in dolars. He sighed in boredom and clapped his hands as he noticed the introductions were ending.

After about two hours, he looked for Jean, until then he had two new contacts on his cellphone that he could use in the future. But nothing concrete.

“Well? How is it going?”

“Nothing yet, I'll have to wait a little longer when they start to leave. By the way, what's up with that guy at the bar? He hasn't moved from there since I arrived, he seems to be glued to the chair.”

“You don't know who he is?”

“Would I ask you if I did?” —He said and took a sip from his champagne glass.

“It's Levi Ackerman.”

“Ackerman? The one mentioned by the Times in his Forbes list at number 81?”

“For those things if your brain works, huh? Yeah, the same one, Hanji told me he's a freaky. Zero social life, zero friends, boring, awkward with relationships and has never been known to have a partner.”

Jean noticed Eren's predatory look at the man.

“Don't fuck with me! Are you really considering it?”

“Why not?”

“You bastard, just to see money, are you capable of sleeping with a man?”

“With a little determination and concentration, any hole is good.”

“Unless he wants to stick it in you, what will you do then?”

“Mirella has already put more dildos in me than you can find in a sex shop, so I think I can handle it. I don't think he's that big either, and if he is, vaseline and patience will fix everything.”

“You're crazy, you bastard. The guy gives you the creeps, I've met him a couple of times. He's very eloquent when talking business, but as a human being... he looks like a robot. Be careful, Eren, I know you're suicidal by nature, but I don't know, what if he's a psycho killer? He looks like one. Getting fucked is not the worst thing that can happen to you, trust me.”

“Well, I'll find out, wish me luck," —He said, putting on her tuxedo to go meet him.

“Wait, I'm serious, —he exclaimed, stopping him by the arm—. This guy is super weird, if you want to prove your homosexuality I can introduce you to some men who are more normal.”

“Relax, I can defend myself more than well.”

“It's too much, it's out of your reach, or don't you see that he has rejected the most beautiful ones?”

“It's all right, I've got the ´no´ anyway, what have I got to lose?”

He smiled a self satisfied smile and went to face him. Jean stood in his place looking at him worried. This did not bode well for him.

Eren walked in a casual manner, until he finally sat down next to him. But the man didn't pay the slightest attention to him. He ordered a *Ruby Red, and while he waited, with a splendid smile that could melt icebergs, he decided to make conversation.

“Pretty boring, isn't it?“ —he let out softly, and at last he could look him in the eye.

Wow, the man had sharp olive green eyes with some gray, exotic, beautiful, with thick eyelashes, but thin, straight eyebrows. His skin looked like it was made of white rice, smooth, perfect. He scrutinized him for a few seconds and then in a very deep, husky voice answered him.

“Yes, a little.”

“May I join you? My feet hurt this are new shoes" —he continued kindly.

“Yes, of course.”

“I haven't seen you around here before, have I?”

“I don't get out much" —he replied tersely, as he shifted uneasily, looking a bit nervous.

“Eren, Eren Jeager, nice to meet you" —he introduced himself, extending his hand.

Levi looked at him for a few seconds and accepted the greeting.

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Ackerman? —Eren grimaced as if thinking—. You look familiar.”

“From the stock market, I'm CEO of Olympias Credens, and a shareholder in several others.”

“Oh, great! My new software upgrade I did with you.”

“And what do you think of our products?“ —Levi seemed to relax, and took another sip of his new whiskey.

“They're excellent, although if I'm honest, there's one thing that's been bothering me, and that's that after I did the upgrade, the machine kept freezing up when I tried to download my music. After logging in I could see some users complaining about it.”

“Oh, the version you got is XC?”

“Exactly, XC10, to be more precise.”

“I'm very sorry, that version had a factory defect. I was sure we contacted all the customers to correct it, didn't you get an email?”

“No, but I recently changed my server, they probably sent me to the old address, I didn't use it again, maybe that's why I didn't hear about it.”

“Well, I won't let you not get the corresponding update. Look, we'll do this —Levi reached into his blazer and took out a small carved silver box, thin and flat, from it he took one of his personal cards—. Here, write me an email tomorrow, I'll personally see to it that you get your version corrected, and I apologize.”

“Oh, thank you very much, Levi —Eren took the card and smiled triumphantly—, I'll definitely be writing you tomorrow. And hey... can you tell me a little bit about the special office package you're launching this month?”

“Well, that's confidential information, sorry.”

“Oh, I understand, I don't want to put you on the spot.”

Time went by, the two were chatting animatedly for the rest of the event. Levi was excited, it had been a long time since he had such an entertaining and refreshing chat. And besides, how charming this young man, Eren, was.

The green eyed man was animated, Jean had exaggerated, Levi was not anti social, although he realized that it was easier to talk about business than about his life, since as soon as he tried to inquire about it, the businessman became extremely reserved. Well, at least he already had his private number, that would be enough, it was a start.

The event ended, they greeted each other again with a handshake and both left.

The next day, first thing in the morning, Eren sent him an email as they had agreed. He had set his alarm clock so he wouldn't oversleep. That afternoon he went to meet Mirella, and in the evening he sat down to read a reply that Levi had sent him a few hours ago.

He asked for the young man's address, a day and time to send a programmer to fix the update problem. Eren responded, thanking him for his goodwill.

On Thursday, he was waiting for a company employee to arrive. Great was his surprise when two arrived, and with a huge package containing a latest model of an Apple iMac. Eren's jaw nearly unhinged. One of those machines didn't cost less than five thousand dollars.

The engineers set it up for him, stayed a couple of hours to show him a lot of features, and not only that, they installed the (not yet released) version of the office suite. Plus a Spotify premium membership for next year, so he could enjoy all the music he liked. The young man was impressed, very impressed. He kept smiling. He immediately sat down in front of the new acquisition, wrote an email carefully thinking over his every word.

_"Levi:_

_Wow, what can I tell you. I am in shock. I really appreciate everything so much. But it's just excesive. Call me a fool if you want, but I can't accept this gift, it's too much!_

_The upgrade, yes, perfect, but the new PC? I feel completely indebted, please I beg you, let me give it back to you. I can bring it to you tomorrow, just give me an address._

_Man, you made my heart race. You sure don't skimp on the budget, but it's not necessary with me. While I appreciate the gesture, you caught me completely off guard._

_I look forward to hearing back from you soon, I hope you are very well._

_A hug, Eren."_

It was nine o'clock in the evening, so within a few minutes he received his reply, just as he expected.

**_"Eren:_ **

**_No way will I accept a refund. The problem you had was due to an error in our processes, and it was necessary to make it up to you imminently. I ask that you please accept this as a correction, not a gift. I would like nothing more than for this to improve your customer experience so that you will continue to choose us in the future._ **

**_I am very glad you liked it._ **

**_Regards._ **

**_Levi Ackerman."_ **

“Fuck, what a cold guy. Well, here we go.”

He picked up his cell phone and called it. Levi heard his cell phone ringing and saw on the screen an unknown number. It was quite strange and even more so at that hour. However he decided to answer it, lest his mother had changed the number or was in trouble.

“Yes?.”

“Levi?”

“Who is this?”

“It's me, Eren —the young man's singsong laughter was heard on the other end of the receiver and Levi had to sit down for a moment, feeling his legs go slack—. I just read your mail.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, ah, I had to talk to you, seriously, the responsible side of me wants to return the machine, but I'm not going to lie to you, I'm very happy!”

Levi smiled very softly, but inside he had a tidal wave of sensations. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to him that way. If he thought about it, something similar had never happened to him before.

“Then keep that happiness and don't think about it so much" —the man answered.

“I'd really like to, I don't know, I'd like to thank you in some way. I hope you don't feel it's presumptuous, but... could you accept to have dinner with me as compensation? That would make me happier than I already am.”

Levi was speechless, a few seconds, Eren smiled slyly, everything was going as planned.

“No, I don't think it's necessary, I thank you, but isn´t necessary.”

“Are you going to refuse me the invitation? Oh..." —he sighed disappointedly.

“Eh, well, let me check my schedule and see if there are any available times.”

“So, it's a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Great! —Eren didn't skimp on letting him know how happy he was—. Good, I'll wait for you to let me know when so I can make a reservation. I'm looking forward to seeing you, I want to thank you properly.”

“Oh... I, as soon as I check... well, I'll let you know.”

“Okay, book my number please. See you soon, then. Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, Eren.”

The man cut the line off, took the number and couldn't take his eyes off the shiny name on his cell phone screen for several minutes. Dinner? That's more than he would have expected.

They had dinner at the Four Seasons Hotel. Something worthy of the businessman's status, yet he saw to it that the bill was on him, even though Eren begged him to let him pay since he had invited him. But the other politely refused.

The evening was pleasant, relaxed. Despite Levi's apparent coldness, Eren managed to elicit a few light smiles from him. He noticed that he was extremely shy, but as normal as anyone else. The young man was seductive, but respectful of boundaries and he soon noticed that Levi's eyes did not leave his. They had an extensive after dinner conversation. The boy was an excellent conversationalist and always managed to entangle him in his chatter. Levi had never had so much fun at a dinner.

When they realized that there were almost no more diners left, they decided to leave. Eren called for a cab, but Levi offered him a ride in his car, which he accepted.

“Oh, I was having such a good time, it's a pity it has to end" —Eren said near his house.

“Well, we can always get together again and repeat the experience.”

“I hope you won't forget about me, because I'm not going to forget all this magic" —he said and looked at him intensely.

Levi cleared his throat a little, looked out of the window and finally took a breath and spoke.

“Would you...? Would you like to have a coffee in my apartment before coming back?”

The businessman felt like he was going to die because of how fast his heart was beating, he had never dared to do so much with another person, but since Eren was so willing....

“Of course!”

Over an intercom, he asked his driver to alter course and take them to his residence. Eren was jumping up and down on the expensive black leather seat, at least in his mind, so happy he was, he could already feel the bills filling his pockets.

He almost fell on his hindquarters when he saw all the luxury Levi was living in.

“Wow! This is amazing, what a nice place" —he exclaimed ecstatically.

Levi smiled warmly and gave him a tour of their home. They prepared some mocachinos and with cups in hand they went to the balcony, where they continued to talk animatedly. At one point Eren stood up and appreciated the view of the city.

“It is indeed beautiful" —the lights were climbing and creeping into his expressive aquamarine eyes.

Levi stood next to him and couldn't take her eyes off him, the young man was a very handsome man. To be honest he had never been attracted to someone in that way. There had been many, many occasions where huge numbers of people looked for an opportunity to hit on him. But he never really gave them a chance, because he had never found someone who stirred his feelings, but now....

Eren turned and met Levi's gaze, who ducked his head somewhat embarrassed that he had caught him watching him. Neither slow, nor lazy, he took him by the chin, approaching him confidently and kissed him gently. Levi took a few steps back, with a blush on his pale complexion.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I thought... I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood things" —the young man spoke softly and with a look of compunction—. It's just that I couldn't resist. Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it-it's okay. I-I j-ju-just” —he covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed.

Levi had a problem that had plagued him since he was a child. His stuttering. With a lot of treatment and specialists, he had managed to improve almost 90%, but the truth was that on certain occasions, when the pressure was too much or nerves attacked him, his problem resurfaced. This was a clear example, and he wanted to die right there.

As a little boy, his classmates teased him cruelly, even his mother moked of him, and more than the problem, it was hard to overcome all the attacks he was the target of. Eren noticed his turmoil, and decided he had to be the one to do things, so he walked over to Levi, took his head in his hands, and kissed him again with greater impetus. Levi gasped between his lips, but eventually let himself go. He clung to Eren's jacket and on his tiptoes received the first kisses of his entire life.

They said goodbye at the door with complicit glances, Eren was driven to his apartment by Levi's driver. It was almost dawn by then. The next day, unable to hide his anxiety, he wrote to Jean and told him the news.

J: “Really, you bastard? I can't believe it. So he wasn't a murdering psychopath?”

E: “Of course not. He's very shy, I think he's a virgin, better for me. I'll have him eating out of my hand in no time, you'll see.”

J: “At the end you're a whore with all the letters.”

E: “This is the big fish, horse. It's worth eating a dick once in a while if the benefits are endless.”

J: “Anyway, be careful, and don't forget the commission!”

E: “You'll get it, you'll see. I'm not going to let it slip away for anything in the world.”

The time started to run. Lunches, dinners, outings, began to become frequent. And so the first two months passed.

While Eren was happy that their relationship was moving forward, he desperately needed an injection of cash in his bank account. Levi was showering him with expensive gifts, but he had to change his strategy somehow.

“I was robbed —he said with a sad look on his face—. They broke into my apartment and took all my savings.”

“Did you call the police?“ —Levi asked worriedly.

“Yes, I filed a report, but you see, nothing can be done. And now the lease is sold to me" —the young man covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, don't worry about that, if you want to, well, you can move in with me —Eren looked at him in surprise—. Really, you know I have plenty of room. And don't worry about the money, I'll give you everything you need.”

“I don't know, I feel really bad, it's like I'm taking advantage of you.”

“Eren, please don't think that —Levi took his hand and looked at him worriedly. I don't get any tranquility if you're living there, in that dangerous neighborhood. Accept it. I'm hardly there all day, you'll be comfortable.”

Eren seemed to think about it for a moment and then looked at him and smiled broadly, while hugging him tightly.

“You're the best boyfriend in the world, Levi. Thank you for so much.”

He kissed him effusively and the man only ducked his head somewhat self consciously. He still wasn't used to his current partner's displays of affection.

“Levi, I brought these operations for us to check —Hanji indicated—. Levi?”

“Oh, yes, let's check them" —he answered, putting aside his cell phone.

“Are you all right? I mean, you seem a little distracted lately, has something happened?”

Eren waited for Levi at the apartment, sometimes they had dinner there, sometimes they went out. Levi felt life take on a different color, he didn't want anything to change. He give him an extension of his black card, with which Eren could buy whatever he wanted. At the same time the young man was more than happy with his current situation. A couple of compliments, a few smiles, an ´I love you´, and he had the millionaire at his feet like he would said before to Jean. “Well... Yes, I'm in a relationship" —he revealed with his usual expressionlessness.

“Really? How long ago? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want to say anything until it was more serious.”

“Then tell, come on" —the woman approached him with a smile.

Hanji was the closest thing Levi had to a friend. As hardworking and demanding as he was, they got along wonderfully, not for nothing was she his vice president. The man took his cellphone and showed her a picture of the two of them.

“His name is Eren, he's a university student. Well, this year he's on a break. He's very nice, he's always smiling.”

“Wow, yeah, he's really cute, but, I think I know him.”

“Do you know him?”

Hanji wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she'd seen him before, and if he was the same person she said, it wasn't going to be good news.

“Where does he work?”

“He's self employed, but he's living with me now, so I told him he doesn't need to work.”

“What?! He's living with you, you say? Levi, how long have you known him?”

“Three months, why?”

“Not to be suspicious, but don't you think it's a short time?“

“Hanji, if he wanted to rob me he would've done it by now, don't you think? Besides, he told me last night...”

Levi take a little pause and the woman watched him silently.

“He said he loves me.”

“I see. And you? Do you feel the same way?”

“I want to be with him.”

“All right, then I have nothing more to say, except: congratulations. But, Levi, why don't you have him investigated, huh? Just to be absolutely sure.”

“I know it's rare that someone can say that loves me, but for that he deserves to be investigated?”

“No, Levi, that's not what I meant.”

“It's okay, Hanji, I trust him.”

The woman sighed, decided they'd better go about their business. After all Levi was an adult, he didn't need someone to help him make decisions, did he?

Eren waited for Levi at the apartment, sometimes they had dinner there, sometimes they went out. Levi felt life take on a different color, he didn't want anything to change. He give him an extension of his black card, with which Eren could buy whatever he wanted. At the same time the young man was more than happy with his current situation. A couple of compliments, a few smiles, an ´I love you´, and he had the millionaire at his feet like he would said before to Jean.

Even though they had been living together for over a month, they had yet to have sex. Just a few kisses, but Levi didn't seem to mind that detail. In the daytime Eren masturbated fervently to bring his lividity down a bit. He had it all, but he was a bit bored and missed the adrenaline of conquering, of dating women, although he had cautiously turned down some offers from old acquaintances who had written him again.

In the apartment, everyone had their own bedroom. Although he knew there was nothing strange about Levi, other than being a bit expressionless and hard at work, there was a nightly ritual that made him a little uneasy. Every night, before going to sleep, Levi would go to his room, kiss his forehead, as if he were a child, and say the following words:

**“Eren, good night, sweet dreams.”**

And then he would retire. At first it was kind of funny to him, but he didn't tease, or say anything inappropriate. Apparently if Levi didn't do that he couldn't fall asleep. Well, that and the clonazepam pill.

Eren suggested they have a weekend house, to swim, ride horses or do other activities together. Levi loved the idea, and let the boy choose it as he pleased. As long as they were together, anywhere was fine.

The first weekend they spent in the huge cabin, but with all the amenities of the big city, was the first time they slept together. Levi was a little tense. He repeated the ritual and turned over to sleep.

“Levi, can I ask you something? Why do you greet me like that every night?”

“Huh? Well, when I was a kid, my mother was never very affectionate with me, but, at the end of the day she used to kiss my forehead and say those words to me. No matter how bad my day was, there was something soothing about it. Back then I couldn't fall asleep if she didn't greet me. I tried not to let her get mad at me, especially at night. I guess I got into the habit later on.”

“The habit?”

“It's true, I've been living alone for many years, I guess I missed that greeting. Does it seem strange to you? If it bothers you, I'll stop doing it, it's just that in a way, I just wanted you to feel the same way.”

Eren smiled genuinely, gently moved closer and kissed him slowly. Levi let himself be kissed, he soon embraced him and Eren began to tug at his clothes to continue kissing his candid skin. Levi swallowed saliva, shivered helplessly, as Eren pulled off his pajama top and began to undress him.

“E-Eren, I-I… w-we better go-going to s-sleep, o-okay?”

“Don't you want me?”

Levi sat up a little and looked at him blankly, desire? He had heard about that many times, but he wasn't quite sure what it meant when it came to people.

Eren moved closer and cornered him against the back of the bed, she kissed him passionately again. Levi didn't reply anymore, he let himself be guided. Through the caresses, the rubbing, the breathing that grew in intensity, he traveled a path that he had never seen before, that he never imagined could give him so much pleasure.

Eren was fascinated, he had never slept with a man before, but more than that, it was being able to see Levi's reactions. His face had never looked so expressive until that moment. His white skin was reddening under her touches, bites and light squeezes. He was careful, he took the time to prepare him, to teach him, after all he was an expert in that area. He was surprised at how resilient and strong his partner was, considering his thinness and build.

Levi gave in completely, painfully at first, but after his body got used to, he knew all the young man's virtues. With a sweaty, hot, flushed face, he let it take complete possession of him.

Little by little, Eren initiated him into sex. Although it was a bit selfish, because Levi learned to please him in many ways, blindly trusting him. The first few months they had an intense sex life. Their relationship grew stronger, and before long Eren proposed to him. The businessman accepted without hesitation.

“So you're getting married?” —asked his mother apathetically.

“Yes" —Levi answered, holding the cell phone firmly, with a confident tone, as if to say: Look, I've done it.

“Don't tell me, let me guess. You got yourself a good-for-nothing, a money-draining scumbag, who probably told you two or three flattering words and completely bowed you down, am I right?”

“You're wrong, he loves me.”

“No, dear, he loves yor money.”

He cut off after hearing a loud laugh. Envious. Evil. She could say whatever she wanted, he didn't need her approval. They loved each other, that was the whole truth.

Even though he didn't completely agree, he heeded Hanji's pre nuptial agreement. It stated that in the event of divorce Eren voluntarily relinquished all rights to their assets. Eren said nothing, signed without hesitation. Levi felt really garbage for doing that to him. So, secretly, he then took it upon himself to destroy those documents.

The celebration was terse, but beautiful. With very few guests. Eren's mother and a couple of friends, Levi's mother and a few acquaintances, and that was it.

Days before the wedding, Eren got a little melancholy. He showed Levi a picture of his late father, a famous doctor in the region. The man looked young in it. He was leaning against a Chevrolet Coupe SS, light blue with gray.

“He used to drive us everywhere on weekends in that car. Some of my best memories are in that car. When Mom died, she had to sell it to pay off the remaining mortgage on the house or we'd be out on the street. Ah, you have no idea how much I cried when that happened, it was like my heart had been ripped out. He was all I had left of him, when they took him away...I felt like I had lost him completely. And now, how I wish he had been alive to see me on this important day.”

Levi sighed and hugged him, leaving a heartfelt kiss on his forehead. His story had left him deeply moved.

After four years of marriage, routine had settled into their lives. Eren was bored to death, so he had begun to frequent a club. There he golfed, swam and sometimes did a little horseback riding. It was VIP members only.

One day, at the club's bar he met a beautiful blonde. The woman was somewhat short, but with a knockout body, and as soon as their eyes met they couldn't help but feel an irresistible attraction. At first it was just a couple of brief greetings, followed by conversation, and when he wanted to remember they were having furious sex in the back seat of one of his cars.

The young man remembered how much he liked women, and this young woman especially, who had a challenging look and was quite bold. He discovered that Annie, that was her name, was a gold digger like him, so they immediately hit it off, telling each other anecdotes and enjoying time together.

On the other hand, his relationship with Levi began to change. Eren was no longer as animated, nor as patient with his partner. The more his enthusiasm for seeing Annie on the sly grew, the more the situation with Levi became dulled.

“Eren —the businessman said, sitting on the edge of his bed—. Can I sleep over with you tonight?”

It had been at least a month since the last night they had spent together, and the truth is that Levi missed that closeness with his husband.

“I'm sorry, I'm a little tired today, you don't mind, do you?”

“No, sure, it's fine —Levi came closer and kissed his forehead—. Eren, good night, sweet dreams.”

“Yeah, yeah, good night.”

The man retired to his room. He was mortified, he wanted those happy days back, but he didn't know how, or what to do.

“Hanji, I have some problems and I don't know who to ask for advice.”

“What's wrong?”

“Well, things with Eren go worng. I don't really know what's going on, I know I'm not very expressive, or affectionate and I'm working on it, but... what else can I do?”

The woman sighed and thought a bit. It already seemed to her that it had been a long time without the young man showing his true colors.

“Well, I don't know him as well as you do. But do something special for him, give yourself time, invite him to travel together, listen to him, lack of communication makes for problems with couples. Find something special for him, let him know how much you think when you don't see each other, surprise him.”

“Something special, huh? Mmm, I think I know what I can do. Thank you.”

The woman smiled, but decided to make a move she had been thinking about for a while.

Annie lay down next to him, sweaty and agitated. Eren went to the bathroom to throw away the condom and wet his head. He noticed a mark above her collarbone and frowned. He returned to the bed and scolded her.

“I told you not to leave marks, dumb, look at this. If Levi finds out, what will I tell him?”

“Why should he see it? You said you guys don't fuck anymore.”

“No, but sometimes I can go shirtless or… who knows.”

“Just break it off already. You'll leave with enough to live more than well for a long time.”

“I can´t, we have a pre nuptial agreement.”

“What? Are you kidding? Are you serious? You signed a prenup with him?”

“It was either that or we couldn't get married, so…”

“Well, just tell him to cancel it. Or open an account and move some money into it. Keep some jewelry, I don't know, do something.”

“It's not that simple.”

“There's always the possibility of killing him —Eren looked at her in surprise—. What? Be honest, Eren, haven't you ever thought about it?”

The young man didn't say anything, he looked away feeling terrible.

“I don't want to end up in jail.”

“You won't. First you get him drunk, put something in his food, drink, and after he passes out, give him a liquid with ground pills up his ass, the large intestine absorbs them faster than you think, throw a few pills in his mouth, a few around, voila! The guy killed himself with pills. It's impossible for the cops to suspect anything.”

“I don't know whether to rejoice at your ingenuity or be afraid of you.”

“I tell you it works, a friend of mine did it with her husband. And just like that, she's living like a queen with everything she's got left. You have no choice, Eren, if he doesn't cancel the agreement sooner or later you'll be out on the street and penniless.”

The young man swallowed his breath, if there was one thing he was more terrified of than prison, it was running out of money.

“Don't worry, babe, I'll help you with everything, trust me" —the blonde kissed him passionately and climbed on top of him again—. Once you're free of him, we'll have all the time in the world to ourselves, don't you want that? We´ll can stop hiding, fuck whenever we want… look at my beautiful body" —she said, running his hands over her slender figure—. All for you, sweetie.”

Eren let himself be completely swept away. Annie had bewitched him, even though she was almost a criminal.

That night, Levi was surprised that Eren had waited for him with a lavish dinner.

“What this?”

“Well, we haven't had time for us, have we? Come on, let's go enjoy ourselves. You've been working really hard lately, haven't you?”

“Well, thank you very much" —his husband agreed, taking a seat and smiling gently.

They ate lavishly, and Eren kept refilling Levi's glass, pretending to drink at par, but the truth is that he did his best to don´t drink. He never thought that the man had so much stamina for drinking. It was only when they were finishing the fourth bottle of expensive wine that he began to see some effects on his husband. He laughed goofily at anything, his cheekbones were slightly pink. He took off his coat and tie and undid the first buttons of his shirt.

“I have something for you, I was supposed to give it to you when we had our next anniversary, but anyway I'll give it to you now“ —The man took a small envelope out of his pants pocket and handed it to Eren.

“A key?“ —he said, taking it out of the envelope.

“That's right.”

“What's it from?”

“It's a surprise.”

“Oh, come on, are you going to leave me wondering?”

“Wait for our anniversary and you'll see. You'll go crazy with joy, ha.”

He got up a little wobbly and played music at full volume, while he was already drinking from the spout of the bottle. Eren had never seen him so carefree. To the rhythm of a shaky electronic music, he joined his suggestive dance and they laughed a lot, so much that Eren almost forgot his main goal.

“Eren, Eren, I looooove you —the man said and clung to his neck to kiss him ardently—. God, I love you soooo much, much, much.”

The result is that they had wild sex on the living room couches, and by the time Levi was completely asleep and naked on the bed, Eren couldn't do it, he saw him so vulnerable and helpless that the guilty conscience was stronger. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

“Levi, good night, sweet dreams" —the man laughed a little in his sleep and Eren felt very guilty about what he was about to do.

Annie's anger was not long in coming.

“You're a complete coward, you moron!”

“I just can't do this, don't you understand?”

“It's hopeless, I'll have to do it.”

“What?”

“We'll fake an assault, you must make sure he won't go with security, no chauffeurs. You meet him somewhere and I'll go meet him. With a ski mask and at night no one will recognize me. I've been handling guns since I was little, my father is a policeman and he taught me. Two shots in the head and that's it.”

Eren rubbed his hair anxiously and worried.

The appointment was for the Plaza de Armas, Eren told him he had a surprise for him, to please be on time and meet at nine. The problem was that Levi didn't show up at the agreed place, he got confused and ended up in a different square, al teast that wes that Eren said Annie. He never confess her that he gave him a different adress for somehow.

“I'm telling you this is wrong, there's a reason why things don't work out. God, let's drop this subject, I can hardly sleep at night" —said Eren to the blonde.

“You're so pathetic. It's not that hard.”

“I'll take care of it, okay? Just give me time, I'll do it my way.”

“Your way, ha. Just do something at once.”

Hanji figured it all out about the infidelity. Cautiously, he made up an envelope and sent it to Levi. It arrived Friday morning. It had no return address, which struck him as odd. For a moment he was tempted to have it checked, but finally decided to pluck up the courage and open it. A note preceded the rest of the evidence:

**_Mr. Ackerman, your husband is cheating on you. The woman is Annie Leonheart._ **

The rest were over a hundred potos of Eren with the woman in question. Kissing, hugging, checking into hotels. The man couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

“Oh, you're here early" —said Eren approaching him in the evening when Levi returned home.

“Yes, is there a problem?“ —The businessman spoke coldly.

“No, not at all. But if you had warned me I would have prepared dinner.”

“Never mind, I won't eat, I lost my apettite" —he went to his room for a few moments, Eren followed him.

“Did something happen? Are you ok?”

Levi didn't answer him, he get into his room, took off his shoes, coat and tie, his countenance completely serious. Eren scratched the back of his neck and folded his arms.

“What's got you in so a bad mood?”

The man turned, pulled the envelope out of his briefcase and stamped it on Eren's chest.

“This. Come into the living room, let's have a serious talk.”

By the time eren reached the living room, Levi was holding a glass of whiskey. He looked at him and the boy looked away in sorrow.

“Well? You have something to say?”

“No.”

“Perfect, let's make things very simple. You know I don't like arguments. I want you to pack your bags and leave my house. You can take whatever you want, I'm not interested, but tomorrow when I come back I don't want you to be here. My lawyer will contact you.”

“What? Wait a moment, Levi.”

“No, shut up. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want you to clear anything up for me, it's been too hard to see all that.”

“Did you send me to follow?”

“No, I have no idea who did it, I was just informed this morning. You can check the envelope, there's no return address.”

Eren breathed in, folded his arms and finally took off all the masks.

“No, I'm not leaving. I'm not signing any divorce. This is my house too. If you want to get me out you'll have to get an eviction order.”

“You think I can't do that? In less than 24 hours I'll get you out of here, if you want to do it the hard way, fine, we'll do it that way. I trusted you, I gave you everything, Eren. If you wanted to be with someone else so badly you should have broken up with me first. Take responsibility for your actions.”

“You won't throw me out on the street like a dog! I won't allow it! And I won't leave empty handed, that's for sure.”

“Well, you have a signed pre nuptial agreement. Guess what? I can do it and I will, you didn't hesitate to roll around with that woman, I won't hesitate to get you out of my life” —Levi wasn't going to say anything to him that he had annulled the documents and now regretted having done it, but Eren didn't know that, and if he could at least give him a hard time, he would.

They both looked at each other spitefully.

“Four years, asshole, I invested four years of my life in you" —Eren spoke, the veins in his forehead standing out sinisterly—. I put up with your whims, your selfishness, you wanted to keep me confined here as if I were your prisoner: _"Don't work, don't worry, I'll give you everything",_ in reality you just wanted me to become a deviant like you, with no social life, no friends, nothing, you wanted me to depend completely on you, this is not a life, it's a sentence!”

“Well, you didn't seem to dislike it, I never heard any complaints from you. Think what you want, Eren, the decision is made.”

Levi tried to retreat, but the young man stood up and grabbed him by the arm with an enormous force, pulled him and slammed him against the wall making him let out a loud groan.

“Who do you think you're talking to like that? Who do you think you are? You should thank me, if it wasn't for me you'd still be alone and stuck in your sad and miserable life.”

Levi slapped him with a loud slap, Eren growled and dragged him by the hair to the center of the room, then threw him to the floor. Levi got to his feet and wanted to run away but the young man pushed him back against the floor. He straddled him and compressed his neck viciously with both hands. Levi managed to give him a vicious punch that drew blood from his lower lip, pushed him off and tried to turn to escape. Eren fell on his back and forcefully grabbing him by the hair pulled back and then forward to slam his head against the hard surface.

Levi screamed in agony, with his free hand he clawed at Eren's arm which finally released him, kicked him in the jaw and finally got to his feet to run desperately to the front door. But before he could grab the doorknob, Eren reached for it, pulled it back, and put the lock on, pulling out the key.

“You're not getting out of here alive, do you hear me?”

The businessman shivered, crawling backwards on the floor.

“Hold o-on, k-keep qu-quiet.”

Eren walked towards the kitchen, Levi heard the sound of knives and desperately tried to escape by going to his room, his cell phone was there! He had to call for help! He couldn't close in time, Eren was too fast and he was too scared.

The young man entered and saw how Levi take his cell phone. He lunged at him, a knife in his hand, and with the other he took the device from him, which he didn't hesitate to smash against one of the walls. Levi looked at him in terror, breathing heavily.

Eren grabbed him by the collar, the sharp knife glinting in his other hand, his beautiful green eyes full of resentment.

“Wait, wait, wait! I-I ca-ca-canceled it, I ca-canceled it! I-I sw-swear! Ugh!”

He grabbed Eren's arm with both hands, the man squeezed it too tightly around his throat, making it hard for him to breathe.

“What the fuck did you override?!”

“Err, the ag-a-ag, argh! —Eren let go him a little—. The a-agreement, I a-anu-anulled it.”

Eren let go, the man coughed repeatedly, almost suffocating. He crawled onto the bed, where he curled into a ball on his side as he shivered and continued to cough.

Eren walked over and pointed the knife at him.

“Swore that you're telling the truth.”

“I-I swear it.”

Eren pulled away and fell to his knees, wheezing in agitation. Levi looked at him fearfully.

“Were you going to ki-kill kill me?”

The young man dropped the knife in fright, as if it was the first time he had seen it.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got out of control.”

“L-le-let me a-alone.”

“I'm really sorry" —he said as he approached with a regretful expression.

But Levi was too scared, he grabbed a candlestick that was on the night table, almost blind, and threw it over his head, causing a wound on his forehead. He got up and stumbled out, to go again to the front door. He tried in vain to open it, it was too heavy.

“Look what you did, you idiot!“ —Eren touched at his wound, from which blood gushed profusely and fell on his face.

“Don't to-touch me! Go-go away! You we-were going tok-kill me! Li-liar!”

Eren grabbed him by the hair again and dragged them towards the balcony. Levi squirmed, kicking and clawing, Eren slapped him down and then dragged him again. He hoisted him up by his neck and pulled him close to the railing, leaving half his body outside. Levi clutched at his arm with both hands, blood running down his nose.

“E-Eren, no, do-don't d-do it.”

Eren was breathing like a beast, completely out of his mind. But seeing Levi's terrified face and how he tried in vain not to fall, something stirred in him. Eventually he put him down and let go. To then sit down a few feet away, sniffling tiredly. Levi coughed quite a bit, Eren's fingers marked on his neck.

“How we did come to this?“ —Eren blurted out, looking at his hands and then at Levi.

The man couldn't speak from shock, but he made an effort. He didn't want Eren to get angry again.

“I-I'm not going to de-denounce you.”

They stood like that for a while. Levi against the railing, shaking and Eren controlling his breathing.

“Why?“ —asked the businessman, looking sadly at the other.

“I don't know... I just don't know. I like women, I had forgotten, and then, it just happened.”

“Do you love her?”

Eren stood quietly pondering that question, he had never really thought about it.

“I thought the-there was lo-love between u-us.”

“Love? —Eren repeated, squeezing his head wound—. Are you blind, or what? There was never any love here, you just wanted someone to show off, and I just wanted your money. Besides...”

And then he say those three poisonous words that Levi thought he would never hear again:

“ **No one could love you** if you didn't have the fortune you have, with money, who needs love? You have everything, damn!”

Then Eren stood up, sighing wearily, to finally go inside, his whole body aching. He didn't hear Levi's footsteps behind him, so he turned around again, lest he get another attack on the millionaire and choose to attack him again or something. He was struck dumb when he saw the forlorn expression on his countenance.

The man struggled to his feet, as if he were some sort of living automaton, and approached him slowly. When he had him face to face, Eren opened his eyes wide, two thin tears had fallen from Levi's face.

The man took his head in both hands, very gently, stood on his tiptoes and left a heartfelt kiss on his forehead, smearing with a little of Eren´s blood in his lips in the process. Then he released him and turned back toward the balcony. Then he released him and turned back toward the balcony.

“Hey, what´s the matter?”

He watched him climb over the catwalk overlooking the street, the wind ruffling his clothes, it was so fast.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

Levi turned and looked at him calmly. His eyes again filled with tears.

“Good night, sweet dreams, Eren…”

And then he let himself fall backwards into the void. By the time Eren came screaming over the edge, a crunching sound of bones bursting crashed into his eardrums.

He didn't know at what point he was in the elevator, nor when he took over the street, Levi's body was smashed against the roof of a car whose alarm was blaring incessantly, one leg was missing, and streams of blood were pouring from his head, ears and mouth. He heard nothing, as if the sounds had completely disappeared, he climbed on top of the vehicle to scream his name countless times, he lifted him up pressing him against his body, howling for help.

“No, no! Levi! LEVIIIII!”

………………………….

Sitting on the edge of one of the ambulances, sedated and with a thermal blanket over his back, he watched as the forensic police removed the body. He could not speak. He was completely distraught.

The next few days passed very quickly. With the security cameras of the apartment, it was determined that the cause of death of the businessman had been suicide. They cremated his body and in a small ceremony gave the ashes to his mother. She did not seem surprised. As soon as they left the funeral home, she went to Eren to talk about the inheritance.

The meeting with the lawyers was extensive, Eren felt as if his body was present, but not his soul. He listened to the arduous discussion with the lawyers of the businessman's mother. In the end it was agreed that she would keep 40% and Eren the rest, without the need to go to trial. He went out. Annie was waiting for him in the hallway, the woman yawned and went to meet him.

“Well?“ —asked the blonde.

“There, it's settled.”

“Everything went well? —Eren nodded, the woman hung on his neck and kissed him shamelessly—. Everything went perfectly, you see? I told you, now enjoy, my love.”

They got into the new Mercedes, and Eren drove to the weekend house, he didn't want to sleep in the apartment, he would put it up for sale as soon as possible.

“What's wrong? You have a face like a tragedy, aren't you happy?”

“Yes, I am, I'm just a little tired, that's all.”

He put the car away and they went into the house. Annie wanted to have sex, but Eren asked her to give him a break, he wasn't in the mood, the extensive meeting with the lawyers had left him exhausted. The woman fuss a little, but soon they were asleep.

The window was open, a persistent icy wind blew in through, Eren stirred in his sleep, but woke suddenly to feel a pair of icy lips kissing his forehead. He sat up startled in bed and turned on the bedside lamp, his heart pounding wildly. He touched the place where he had felt that sensation, which still lingered, and felt a growing anguish creep into his chest.

He stood up and closed the window. Annie was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed. Was he going crazy?

He walked through the residence, full of memories, full of Levi's scent, it was as if it enveloped him wherever he moved. He stepped out onto the veranda to get some fresh air, it was already dawn. He noticed something strange, something he hadn't noticed before. The garage seemed... bigger?

He approached the place, indeed, there was a door on one side of it, he tried to open it but it was locked. He then remembered the key Levi had given him a few days before for their upcoming anniversary. He got into the car and rummaged through the glove compartment until he found it. The key did indeed open that room. When he turned on the switch, he was speechless. The place was like an annex to the garage, and apparently it had a huge gate in the back.

Inside was a car. A beautifully restored collector's car.

A Chevrolet Coupe SS. In light blue and steel. It had a huge golden bow on top and ribbons that covered it completely. Eren was speechless. On the hood was a huge envelope. With trembling hands he took it. Opening it he pulled out a large card, a picture of him and Levi on one of their trips to Greece. In neat spelling it had the following message written on it:

**_"Dear Eren, congratulations on our new anniversary! I hope this gift is to your liking. You have no idea how hard it was for me to find this beauty._ **

**_Don't be angry, I researched the photo you showed me, especially the license plate of your father's car. I was hoping to track it down and find it, I did! It wasn't in very good condition, and the previous owner haggled a lot, but finally agreed to sell it to me. I talked to the best restorers in town, that took me a long time, I hope you now have the answers you need as to why I was absent these days. I had to travel to verify the purchase of the parts and the restoration. But it was worth it, wasn't it?_ **

**_This is not just any Chevrolet Coupe SS, this is indeed the same one your father used to. I wanted you to get back a part of your precious memories. I hope I succeeded. Now you can continue to create new and beautiful memories._ **

**_I am sorry for not giving you the time you deserve, I will do my best to be the person you need, bear with me. For my part I am very grateful to have you in my life, I always thought that love was something unattainable, until you came along and made the miracle._ **

**_Believe me I would give up every penny of my fortune if I knew that you would be safe and well. Thank you for loving me, thank you for showing me that money is not everything in life._ **

**_I love you, your husband."_ **

At the bottom of the envelope were the car keys, but Eren didn't take them out. He fell to his knees on the floor, as his eyes flooded with painful tears, wails welled up in his throat, for he had just realized a terrifying truth. Perhaps he had indeed loved him, and now it was too late to realize it, it was too late for Levi to know it.

A wise Chinese proverb says, there are three things that never come back in life:

_An arrow shot._

_A missed opportunity._

_And words spoken..._

.

By Steel Moon... weeping...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing this story!
> 
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.
> 
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> Stellar kisses and see you next time!


End file.
